Dance With Me
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: Sasori's a new dance teacher, Deidara's a student, and Itachi's a depressed physco. Abuse, mentioning of Yaoi, SasoxDei ItaxDei Characters: Masashi Kishimoto
1. New Teacher

**Spring Break is now over, so in celebration of me going back to school, you all get a new story. this is the one you guys voited for and i think it's the one you guys really wanted i hope i did a good job at it. I'm sorry it's short, but it will be mad up for later on! i just love writting story's about studentxteachers things. so everyone enjoy and R&R i would like to see alot of reviews on this one, i'm also working on another stroy that is fun to write so i hope it will be fun to read.**

Deidara smiled up at the school, he really hated the fact that winter break was over, but he got to see all his friends again.

"Deidara-sempai!!!!!!!" In a blur of orange Tobi tackled him to the ground. "How was your winter break? Tobi's was good, Tobi had a lot of fun…" Itachi rolled his eye's, and picked up the blonde.

"Thanks Tachi-kun un!" Deidara hugged the raven. Itachi smiled and hugged him back. Deidara was the only one who he ever showed his true emotions to. Deidara along with most of the others didn't know Itachi's true feelings towards the blonde.

"How was your break Dei-Chan?" Deidara pulled back, but still stayed caged in his arms.

"Ok, how about your's un?" Itachi smiled again,

"Wonderful…"

"Yo fuckers! Did you here there's a new teacher?" they all turned to Hidan,

"what does he teach?" Kisame asked. Hidan shrugged,

"Hey that must be him…" They turned to see him. He was tall, lean and had bright red hair. He did wear the normal teacher apparel, but he was defiantly no student. He turned to the small group, and his brown eye's locked with the azure one's of Deidara's. Deidara felt his heart flutter, and Itachi pull him closer. Deidara gaped at the man, as a crocked smile crossed his lips. He turned back to his path, and walked away.

"Dude he was fucking hot!" the small group laughed. Deidara keep his eye's on the spot where the red head was. He rested his head on Itachi's chest, and sighed, _'I wonder when I will get to see him again un?' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"so did you ever figure out who the new teacher was, or what he taught?" they all shrugged. Deidara got up from his spot beside Itachi on the front steps.

"where are you going?"

"I have homework, so I'm going to the library un!"

"Want me to come with you?" Itachi asked,

"No, but thank you Tachi-kun un!" the blonde walked through the school, and stopped in front of the library. As much as he needed the time to study, there was something else he wanted to do. His temptation took over and he walked up to the wrestling room. He sat his stuff down, and glanced around the room.

It had a mirror decorating one side, with a bar running through it. The floor was covered in mats. He loved this room. None of his friends knew that he loved to dance. He had used this room for four years now as he personal hideout. He kicked his shoes off, and walked over to the mirror, and closed his eye's. He could feel his body flowing over the mat. His legs and arms mixed into a lethal arrangement, that was beautiful, and poison at the same time.

He let his mind wonder. This was his time to be free, not to care what the world thought of him. His mind traveled back to the red haired teacher he saw this morning. How could something be that handsome. He stopped his movement. And looked into the mirror,

"that was beautiful…" Deidara turned quickly. And saw the red haired teacher. He was leaning against the wall. Deidara panicked, he grabbed his stuff and ran out the door, and slammed it. "Wait!" Deidara stopped with his back pressed against the door. Sasori walked up to the door, he could hear the blondes breathing,

"what's your name?" Deidara froze,

"D-Deidara…you un?"

"Sasori…" He flung the door open, but he blonde was gone. Sasori stood in the doorway, "Deidara…" he smiled as the name rolled off his tongue.

**Dont that just want ya waning more!? I hope agains sorry it's short R&R**


	2. Dancing into Love

**yeah another one, this is so much fun! i want to see alot of reviews people, i'm working on the sequel for The Perfectionist Perfect, and it's getting close to the one year mark on Highschool Lie, so i think i may start the sequel everyone wanted. so be looking for these things. hope you enjoy this chapie.**

Deidara woke up from a sound sleep with a start, that was the best dream he had ever had, but why did it have to end? He dropped his head in his hands, that's when he noticed another problem. He sighed, and headed to the shower. He stepped under the stream of water, and let it pour over his face as he stroked himself. He moaned lightly. He leaned back against the wall as he pumped himself. Images of his dream came back.

Sasori leaning over him. Their soft skin touching each other. Smooth slips molding together. Deidara moaned Sasori's name as he released. He laid his head back against the wall panting. He got out and pulled his clothes on, maybe he would run by after school and see him again.

Hidan came running up to the small group holding an object too mutilated to give it a name. Deidara sank closer to Itachi's chest. Hidan smirked and pushed it towards Dei,

"Want to hold it?" Deidara buried his head in his hands, then buried that in Itachi's chest. Itachi pulled him close,

"Get that infernal thing away from him!" Deidara peeked out of his hands, just in time to see the thing get closer to his face. He jumped up, and ran back in the school. He could feel his stomach churning. He ran straight to the bathroom and released his stomach in the toilet.

Sasori poked his head in the bathroom. He knew he saw the blonde run in here and after last night he cant just get the blonde out of his head. He heard the sound of regurgitating. He walked over to all the stales and looked in. He found Deidara hovering over the toilet. He walked up to the blonde and pulled the hair out of his face.

Deidara jumped and looked back at the red head. Before blowing chunks back in the porcelain. Sasori kneeled behind the blonde and continued to hold his hair until his stomach was dry. Sasori stood and pulled the blonde up. Deidara wobbled and fell into the red head who fell into the door. Deidara looked up at the red head,

"Sorry un…" Sasori stood up, still holding the blonde close, he brushed some hair out of the cat like face,

"What made you so sick?" Deidara blushed madly and tried to hide his face, but there was no where to hide,

"My friend showed me something really…gross un."

"Can you stand on your own?" Sasori released the younger man but he stumbled and he latched back on to him. The teacher helped him out to the sink. Sasori made a wet towel to put on Deidara's face.

"do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No… I better head to class un…" Deidara made his way to the door, but was stopped by the red heads words,

"Will you come by after school, I would love to see you dance again?" Deidara bit his bottom lip and turned slightly,

"O-ok un…"

Deidara smiled out the window as he thought of Sasori. He couldn't wait to get back up to the dance room. It wasn't only the dancing he wanted, he wanted to see Sasori and get to know him better. Itachi poked the blonde,

"Your smiling a lot today."

"Yeah un."

"Hidan's having a party after school, want to come?"

"No…I have things to do un, but thanks Tachi!"

"What could be more important then a party at Hidan's?"

"Um…I have to study for a…History test un!" Itachi gave him a confused look, he had history with the blonde.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah un. Never better!"

Deidara made a break for the dance room when the bell signaling the end of school rang. He ran through people talking. He ran into the room, and almost knocked the red head over. Sasori locked his arms around him and stopped them from tumbling over.

"In a hurry Deidara?" he chuckled. Deidara pulled out of his teachers arms,

"Just trying to get out of the crowd un." Sasori chuckled,

"Ok, if you want you can stretch, I have to take this to the office." Deidara nodded and watched as the teacher left. This was the moment Deidara hated that he wore such tight pants. He started by stretching his back,. He twisted and bent backwards. He placed his leg up on the bar and reached for his toe. Deidara felt hands run over his back,

"You're very flexible." Deidara turned and stretched the other leg.

"Thanks un, I always have been, so what are we going to do un?"

"I just wanted to see you dance again, and maybe have you help me choreograph a new dance." Deidara smiled,

"Ok un." Deidara pulled his leg over his head doing the scorpion. Sasori looked more amused at the pose the blonde was in,

"You are flexible…" the blonde chuckled.

"what did you have in mind un?"

"A duet with back up. It's actually for the Musical."

"Ok set up the scene for me un."

"it's in the old days. This girl is a servant and this guy is her owner. He wants to be with her but his family is against it, so she dresses as a rich girl and goes to his family ball. They end up dancing together, and they approve of her if she is rich. But it's pretty much a dance that will show no matter what you are love come in any form." Deidara thought that over for a moment and smiled,

"Ok I can do that un!" Sasori bowed and Deidara backed up and looked down. The red head approached him, and stuck his hand out. The blonde took it timidly and was pulled into his teachers arm. Deidara acted shy as they began to dance and glanced around like at any moment they would find out he is really a servant.

"You're doing wonderful." Sasori began to twirled them around. Deidara was timid at first but after a few seconds of staring into his eye he became more out going. Their dance became more intimate. Their hands became more friendly, and they moved as one. Their dance came to an end. Their bodies were pressed together and Sasori dipped Deidara.

Their stared into each others eye's and the world stood still. Sasori could see everything in the blondes eye's and he could see what the blonde wanted. He pulled them back up straight, as much as he would like to give him what he wanted it was against the law. Deidara pulled away after a while.

"That will be perfect Deidara, thank you. Do you think you could come tomorrow and run through one more time, then do it the next day with me with the cast?"

"Of course un! See you then." Deidara grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. He glanced back at the red head one last time before leaving.

**Awwww...they are falling for eachother, but nothing is that easy and we all know that, what could go wrong...? **


	3. Fight

**chapie three YEAH! hope everyone likes it,a nd wants reviews R&R and enjoy!**

Itachi pulled the blonde into a hug,

"How did your studying go Dei?" Deidara smiled and nodded. Images flashed back from last night, even though nothing happened it was amazing. Sasori walked by the small group,

"See you after school Deidara." and he smiled. Deidara smiled back and turned back to the small group.

"How do you fucking know him blondie?" Deidara blushed a dark shade of red and pulled out of Itachi's grip.

"He's the new dance teacher un. He caught me dancing one day and he like it, now I'm helping him with the musical un…"

"You dance?" The raven asked,

"and I though you knew everything about him." Kisame chuckled. Itachi slapped the shark.

"So I guess we wont be able to study after school." Deidara smiled at Itachi,

"Sorry un, but I will find a way to make it up to you un." and he ran into the school. Classes seemed to drag on and on, and the only thing on the blondes mind was getting to see Sasori again. Deidara didn't realize till the end of school that him not paying attention gave him a lot of homework.

He lugged his backpack up to the dance room and dropped it on the floor. Sasori poked his head out of his office,

"nice to see you Deidara, and what a load you have. Need help." Deidara glanced at his bag that was over flowing with books.

"That would be nice un."

"Ok we'll run through the dance one more time and I'll help you." Sasori walked out of the office and held out his hand, "Shall we?" Deidara nodded and took his hand. They went through the dance one last time, "that was wonderful, mind coming after school tomorrow and help me with the musical?"

"Of course un! I would love to." they sat down in the middle of the room and Deidara pulled his book out. Sasori took one look at the book,

"Now I remember why I hated school, Math yuck!" Deidara chuckled,

"Yeah it's the only class I'm getting a B in un."

"Straight A student huh, must be hard."

"Not really, my parents started teaching me at a young age un."

"Do you always have this much home work?" Sasori asked flipping through the book to find the answers.

"most of the time yeah un." Deidara stated scribbling down the math problems.

"How does your girlfriend take it, you always working?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, I'm gay un." Deidara smiled, that was easier to admit to Sasori then he thought.

"ok then your boyfriend?" Deidara blushed,

"I don't have one, what about you, you seem to be here a lot un."

"ah no, I'm single, I haven't found that right guy yet." Deidara blushed and looked away. So Sasori was gay too, it may make things easier to get what he wanted. Deidara glanced back at the red head. The teacher stared at him,

"Dei…"blue eye's met brown. Sasori inched closer, he could feel the blondes breath dance on his face. Deidara leaned up, wanting nothing more then to close the distance and taste the teachers lips. Music filled the room, "Dang it!" Sasori pulled away and pulled his phone out.

"What? I don't have time…no I'm not with a girl…I swear if you don't stop calling me I will get a new phone…" Sasori slammed the phone shut and threw it. The poor little phone shattered against the wall. Deidara blinked a few times watching Sasori. The teacher turned back to the blonde,

"My grandma, she annoys the hell out of me." Deidara chuckled. Sasori sat back down and picked up the book. "She's obsessed with getting me a girlfriend, but she doesn't understand that I am gay."

"Yeah, my mom knows but not my dad. If I told my dad he would probably disown me un." Deidara turned back to his work.

"What grade are you in?"

"Um, I'm a senior un! But I'm only 16 ½, I skipped a grade un." Sasori smiled,

"Wow you only have four months left, what college are you planning on going to?"

"An art college hopefully un."

"So you believe art is eternal too?"

"No art is fleeting un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting." well we all know how this fight goes… Deidara stormed out of the room. Sasori looked after him, what had a done he thought?

Deidara stormed through the building trying to find his way out. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He thought Sasori was different, he thought he might be the only person besides Itachi who understood him. He really wanted him to be different, and he could have swore that Sasori was going to kiss him too. Deidara ran his hand over his face and through his hair. He just needed sometime to think, maybe Itachi would come over and stay with him!

Deidara pulled his phone out and hit Itachi's number.

"Hello Itachi, yeah it's Dei, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for tonight, yeah I'm fine…just need someone to talk to, ok see you in a little bit un!" Deidara hung up and happily walked out of the building. He couldn't wait to talk to Itachi!

**awwww their first fight...R&R i love to see reviews people**


	4. Raven

**ok i know it's short, but their wasnt much to this chapie, so Enjoy what little ya'll get R&R**

Deidara turned the corner to his house and saw Itachi sitting on his front porch. A smile crossed his face as the raven glanced at could hardly wait to be in the prence of the Uchiha. Deidara hugged Itachi,

"Thanks Tachi un!" Deidara grabbed the ravens hand and drug him the house.

"Hello Dei, is Itachi staying too?" his mom asked sticking her head out form the kitchen. she eyed the two and smiled. Itachi was like a her own son.

"Yeah I invited him un."

"Dinner will be in a hour." Deidara smiled and lead Itachi up to his room. but Itachi did need a guide to find the blondes room. he had been here many of times and memorized the bath. he could walk it in his sleep. Itachi always loved the blondes room. It was always covered with his drawings or paintings. He loved the fact that his parents let him paint on his walls. His parents would kill him if he put paint near his walls. But his favorite picture on the blondes walls was the one painted of him and Deidara hugging. Deidara's mom took that picture at Deidara's sixteenth birthday. The blonde loved it so much he painted it on his wall.

"I always loved this picture Dei." Itachi ran his hand over the painting. Deidara walked over to him,

"I know you do Tachi un, I like it too." Itachi wrapped his arm around the blondes thin waist, and pulled him to his side. The raven nuzzled his neck,

"Your beautiful Dei…" Deidara snuggled close to him. They had been close friends since kindergarten, so things like cuddling were normal for them, Deidara never gave a second thought.

Itachi wanted to show the blonde how much he meant to him, but he was scared he would scare the blonde away. Deidara was so innocent and vulnerable. He laid his head on top of the blondes, and played with his golden locks. Deidara's mother yelled that dinner was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked back to the room. Itachi pulled a book out of his bag and sat in the chair by the window, and pulled on his glasses,

"what are you reading un?" Itachi held up the book, "That sounds interesting un." the blonde wiggled his way onto the ravens lap. Itachi chuckled, something he only let Deidara see. He wrapped his arm around the blonde and began reading again. Deidara rested his head on the ravens shoulder and read along with him.

Deidara snuggled close to Itachi. They had been reading for a hour now, and he knew how reading put the blonde to sleep. Itachi kissed the blondes temple and nudged him,

"Come on Dei, you ready for bed?" Deidara nodded. He stood and pulled his pants and shirt off, leaving a black muscle shirt and boxers. Deidara pulled his hair into a messy ponytail and wiggled under the covers. itachi loved watching the blonde when he was tired, one time he walked into a wall. Itachi smiled at the memory and pulled his clothes off only leaving his boxers. He got under the covers with Deidara and pulled him close.

The blonde turned over and nuzzled into the ravens chest. Itachi remembered the first day he stayed with the blonde. That night Deidara had a really bad nightmare about his dog that had just died. Itachi stayed up for half the night holding the blonde and distracting him. When they woke up the next morning they were holding each other. Now Deidara cant sleep without Itachi holding him.

Itachi drew circles on the blondes back. He loved being this close to him, but he wondered why he had invited him.

"Why did you invite me here Dei?"

"My mind had been wondering lately, and I needed something to bring me back to earth un. You're the only one who can ground me un." Deidaras hot breath danced off his chest. Itachi shivered lightly at the sensation.

"Would you like me to distract you then?" the blonde nodded into the ravens chest. Itachi pulled the blondes chin to look at him. Curious blue eyes met black. Itachi leaned down and captured the blondes soft pink lips. Deidara froze, he had never thought of Itachi as more then a really close friend. But the way their lips molded together, he liked it, but their was something missing.

He began to move his lips with the ravens, something was still missing. Itachi rolled over on top of him. Deidara mewed lightly at the new weight. Deidara was kinda scared at this point. It wasn't that Tachi was a bad kisser, just it was weird, but he like it. Deidara wrapped his arms around the ravens neck, and pulled him closer.

"I'll be gentle Dei…" Itachi looked into the blue orbs and smiled. Deidara didnt want this, but he didn't know how to say no, Itachi was distracting him and that's what he needed. To get his mind off of Sasori...Damn! he thought of him.

Itachi was true to his word. He was gentle, he caressed him, kissed him and even prepared him before he gave him the most amazing pleasure. But still, through all of it, something was missing, even when he curled up in Itachi's arm as he came down from his high, it was missing. All he could think about was Sasori. He imagined it was him plunging into him, not the raven, kissing him, caressing him, what did Sasori have that Itachi didn't?

**Dun Dun Dun...Deidara how could you?!  
Deidara: You made me woman!*Sasori grabs him and drags him away*  
Please R&R i havent been getting many and i would like more, yes i am becomeing a review hog, live with it, or i will stop writting.**


	5. Help Me

**ok well i'm so glad i continue to write a authors note because i only had two people read it. heck i could say i was going to stop writting, join a cult and when the time come me and my brothers/sisters were going to kill ourselves for our god. but no one would know, you would just wonder, 'why dosent she update anymore?' well it's a good thing i'm not like that... so just for the few that do read this R&R and i love ya guys.**

Itachi woke up the next morning to find his blonde lover gone. He glanced around the room to find his beautiful blonde, hoping he had just moved to put his clothes on or something. He headed downstairs and was met with Deidara's mother,

"Where's Dei?"

"Oh he headed to school, said he had a paper to finish, and he didn't have the heart to wake you when you were sleeping so soundly." Itachi 'hn'ed and walked back to his room to get his clothes.(mind you he had his boxers on already)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara sat on the steps of the school, what had he done? He had sex with Itachi, his best friend, they were only friends. He ruined their friendship. Deidara pulled at his blonde hair, he could feel tears run down his cheeks. He didn't want to hurt Itachi, he loved him, just not in the way Itachi loved him. Could he give up his feelings for Sasori and go to Itachi.

He would feel awkward around Itachi now. How would he pull this off, the tears flowed more.

"Deidara…?" Blue eye's shot up to meet brown, "Oh my, Dei what's wrong?" Sasori rushed over to the blonde and brushed his tears away, "Come on, lets go inside, and we can talk." Deidara nodded and followed the red head into the school. Sasori took them to his room.

Sasori sat on the mat, and Deidara joined him. "Tell me what's wrong?" more tears poured down his face as he heard the words. He wanted to tell Sasori everything, but he couldn't bring himself to say he did his best friend. He buried his face in his hands, and let his tears fall like water works.

Sasori didn't like seeing the blonde like this. He wrapped his arm around his thin shoulders and pulled him to his chest. "Shhh Dei, you can talk to me when ever you want." Sasori was never good with emotions. He hated to see the blonde cry and knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Danna…make it go away un." Deidara clutched at his head, he wanted to get last night out of his head.

"Dei, honey, I cant help you if you don't talk to me." where did the 'honey' come from, where did the 'Danna' come from? Sasori let it go, and held the blonde tightly.

"Itachi…me…he oh my God…we slept together un…but it was a mistake un." Sasori petted his hair, "I don't know why I let him, but I didn't stop him either un. I like it, but there was something missing, now I just ruined our friendship because I don't love him the way he loves me un. Danna, help me un."

"Dei, I cant do much, what's done is done." Deidara looked up at him with hurt blue eye's, "Please stop crying though, I hate to see you like this." he wiped away the tears, and leaned down. he didnt know why but the only comfort he was ever able to give someone was body contact.

"Danna…kiss me un…" Sasori smiled and leaned down, pressing their lips together. Their lips danced until Sasori licked his bottom lip. Deidara granted Sasori's wish and let him enter. That's when it hit Deidara like a crashing tide, what was missing. It hit him as they pulled away and stared into each others eye's. Their existence was like art, fleeting but their love was eternal. The best of both worlds, together they were art.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi walked through the halls of the school. He hadn't seen Deidara all day, the only class they had together the teacher said he got a pass to do something else. Was he avoiding me, Itachi thought? The hallways were dieing down now, and he was hoping to find the blonde before he went home. He was starting to give up hope, but that was before he spotted a streak of blonde over the crowd.

Itachi ran over to him, and stopped the boy at his locker. He wrapped his arm around Deidara's thin waist,

"Where have you been koi?" Deidara pulled out of Itachi's grip,

"Itachi, we need to talk un." what happened to Tachi, thought Itachi? Deidara closed his locker and lead Itachi to a hallway where no one ever went. Deidara leaned against the wall, and bit his lip. He couldn't look at Itachi, "Last night…" Itachi stepped closer and cupped the blondes chin.

"What about last night?" Deidara could feel tears perk at his eye's, he was really sick of crying.

"Itachi, I'm sorry un…"

"what are you sorry for?" Deidara pulled away and hid his face in his hands,

"It was a mistake Itachi, last night un." Itachi looked at him in shire disbelief. Last night was special.

"Dei…" the blondes body was shaking from his tears,

"I just want to forget it un, please?" Itachi pulled the shaking blonde into a hug,

"What changed Dei? Are you scared of commitment? Is there someone else?" Deidara didn't answer. Things started ticking int he ravens head, and his thoughts traveled to the dance teacher that the blonde was so close to. "There is someone else!" Itachi held the blonde at an arms length, but Deidara would never look at him. "who is it? Is it Hidan, Kisame…it's Sasori aint it?!"

"Ita…"

"It is him! Deidara that is wrong!" Itachi pushed him against the wall, and forced him to look at him, "Listen to me and listen to me good, if that bastard hurts you in any way, or even touches you, I will rip him to pieces." he leaned down and tried to kiss Deidara. The blonde turned his head, and busted into more tears.

"Deidara…" they both turned and saw Sasori watching them. "are you ok?" Deidara wanted to run to Sasori, but he didn't want to put him on Itachi's bad side. He wiped his tear quickly,

"Yeah, come on Itachi un." Deidara voice lost it's bounce. They walked by Sasori, but Sasori stopped them,

"You were supposed to help me with the musical today." Deidara looked at Itachi,

"I'll make it up to you un." he whispered, Itachi glanced at Sasori,

"What time does it end?"

"nine."

"I'll pick him up then." he kissed Deidara on the lips, and left. Sasori looked at Deidara, who busted into tears as soon as Itachi was out of sight.

**dun dun dunnnnnnn Itachi you bastard! sorry someone had to be the bad guy. things only get worse from here though... R&R**


	6. Please Dont Lie

**ok here's chapie six, about four more left, so enjoy what you have left! woot, i had the second best glitter fight in my life! i love working at haunted house's.**

"Deidara what happened?" Sasori lunged forward and wrapped him in his arms. Deidara pulled out of his grip, "Dei?"

"If he sees us he will hurt you un." Sasori cupped the blondes face,

"He wont hurt me."

"Danna, please un…"

"Is he hurting you? Dei you don't have to put up with it."

"Sasori, he is not hurting me un!" "Yet. Deidara I don't want to see you hurt, with bruises, and cuts, Deidara I love you…did I just say that?" Sasori asked, surprised that slipped. Deidara looked at the red head,

"I have to go un…" Deidara turned and headed away blushing. Everything was getting to much for him. He made it around a corner and was pulled back,

"Please Dei, you don't have to deal with him, please, I want to be with you." Tears flowed down the blondes cheek, but Sasori wiped them away lovingly. "Stay with me, I'll be your safe house, just please I don't want you to leave like this. I can cancel practice and we can sit up there and talk, or dance, whatever you want to do." Deidara shook his head,

"Don't cancel practice un. I want to teach them." That was the first twinkle Sasori had seen in the blondes eye for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their dance came to an end. Sasori dipped the blonde and gazed into his eyes. He could finally see that smile on his beautiful face. He picked the blonde back up, and looked at the main characters,

"Ok, your turn, Deidara watch them while I teach the others." Deidara smiled and turned to the shy teenagers and smiled.

"Don't be shy, we're all friends un! Now dance!" he wiggled his hands in the air like a puppet master controlling a puppet. They laughed and started to dance. Deidara smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori let the dancers go early so he could spend time with Dei.

"Dei can I see your phone?" Deidara handed him his phone and Sasori pushed his number in. "There, that way, if you ever need me you can call me." He kissed the blondes temple, "And please do. I don't want him hurting you in any way. I love you Deidei." Deidara nuzzled his neck,

"I love you too un."

"I should take you to the front of the school before Itachi comes looking for you." Deidara sighed, and stood following the teacher to the front of the school. They had another ten minutes before Itachi would be there.

"I really don't trust him."

"He hasn't done nothing yet un." Sasori growled. Itachi came into the horizon. Deidara sighed and pulled away from Sasori, heading to the raven. Itachi wrapped his arm securely around his blonde and walked away.

Sasori sighed, and sat on the steps. He really didn't want to let Deidara go with him, but what could he do? He wanted to protect Deidara, and he knew Itachi wouldn't be good for him. He sighed. He could no longer see the blonde and that scared him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stood out on the front of the blondes house. All Deidara wanted was to get away. Before Deidara knew what had happened he was on the ground and his cheek stung like fire. He raised his hand to his cheek, it was hot. Deidara stared up at the raven, Itachi had never done anything like that before.

"I don't want you going near that teacher again. You are mine and no on else's." Itachi pulled his blonde off the ground and crashed their lips together. If something was missing before, more was missing now. He didn't even move his lips against the taller mans. Itachi pulled away and pulled the blonde into a hug,

"I'm sorry Dei, I didn't mean to hit you, please don't be angry." Deidara was so confused. He didn't even hug this man back. This man was not Itachi, this man wasn't his friend. This was doppelganger from an alternative universe. Deidara was so confused, but worst of all he was hurting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara hid behind the gate of the school, waiting for the bell. The bell sounded and he could see his small group head in. Itachi stayed after and glanced around for the blonde. He sighed and headed in. Deidara made his move. He ran into the building, to his locker, and into his room. He seemed safe for now. He sighed and laid his head down.

He didn't get much sleep last night because he was trying to figure out Itachi, all he figured out was that headaches hurt.

"Fucker, where were you this morning, Itachi was stressed?"

"I woke up late un."

"Dude you look like shit!" Deidara sat up and rubbed his face.

"Thanks un." The teacher walked in and began putting notes on the board. Deidara sighed, he wanted to be with Sasori, but school…he ignored the notes, and drew, he needed to distract his mind. Class was almost over and the teacher gave them the last ten minutes to themselves. Hidan leaned over the blondes shoulder,

"Is that…the dance teacher?" Deidara blinked a few times, OMG it was! He quickly hid them in his notebook. Hidan grabbed it, and fought Deidara off. "Itachi would be pissed to find that you like drawing this guy more then him. Aren't you two going out?" Deidara looked down at the desk, "You like this guy more." It wasn't a question. Hidan had figured him out. Deidara turned to the Jahinist,

"Please don't tell him un. Please!" Deidara turned so fast his hair flew in every direction. Hidan reached forward and cupped the blondes cheek,

"Who did this?" The bell rang, and Deidara ran out the door. Hidan stared down at the picture before putting it in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now everyone today…" knock on door, "I have to answer the door." He sighed. All the girls laughed. He flung the door opened and saw violet eye's staring back at him. He remembered seeing him with Dei,

"Can I help you?" Hidan handed him the drawings. Sasori looked them over, he immediately knew they were Deidara's. "What are these for?"

"You know about him and Itachi right?" Sasori nodded, "Itachi suffers from depression, and I'm scared he's taking it out on Deidei. And I think he needs someone to hold him, someone he trust." Hidan looked at the pictures.

"How do you know he's taking it out on him?"

"Have you seen his face?" That was all Hidan said before he turned and headed to his next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Deidara where were you this morning?" Itachi asked as he hugged his blonde. Deidara cringed.

"I slept in un."

"Do you want me to come wake you in the morning?" Deidara shook his head,

"No I will be fine un." The teacher walked in and Itachi took his seat. Deidara sighed, at least this was the only class they had together. The teacher lifted the screen and the students began scaling the notes down, what was with teachers and notes? Deidara didn't notice someone was at the door till the teacher yelled his name.

He walked to the door to find Sasori standing on the other side. He walked out of the class room and closed the door,

"What Danna un?" Sasori reached forward and brushed the golden locks out of the way.

"Did Itachi do that?" Deidara gave the red head a confused look. He rubbed his cheek and winced, now that he thought about it, that was where Itachi had hit him last night. But did he really want to get Itachi in trouble? He would be mad enough knowing his blonde was out here talking to the person he told him to stay away from, let alone if Deidara told that person.

"N…No I f…ell going to my room, and hit my head on the steps un." Deidara faked his best smile. He really hated lying to Sasori.

Sasori sighed, he knew the blonde was lying. But he wouldn't do anything till the blonde admitted it.

"Ok, practice after school." Sasori walked away. Deidara let out the breath he was holding and head back to the class room. Now he had to make an excuse for Itachi. He took a seat, Itachi stared at him with quizzical eye's.

"Art teacher talked to my about my project un." Itachi 'hn'd and turned back to copying the noted. Deidara sighed, passed that obstacle, now only two more hours and he would finally be in the arms of the one person who would never hold him back from living.

**Kawaii no? i thought it was really cute, and darn you Itachi fro slapping our Dei**

**Itachi:*cowersing corner as i swing bat***

**R&R**


	7. Decide

**Yello peeps long time no see or it feels like it but heres another chapie, hope ya'll enjoy R&R**

Dance practice was going so well. Everything was coming together, and they got to use the stage today. Deidara was so excited to see their dance coming to life. Deidara smiled and looked at Sasori who was keeping beat. He really wished he could be with the red head. He sighed, and jumped when his phone vibrated. Deidara knew it was probally Itachi wanting to know when they would end pratice. But Deidara loved it here, he didn't want to be pulled away from the thing he loved. He walked out into the hallway and answered it.

"Hello un."

"Hey Dei." That voice of an evil man, "Your parents want to go out to eat with mine, can you leave early?"

"I don't know I will have to talk to Sasori see if he…"

"Ok I will pick you up in ten." And Itachi hung up. Deidara sighed and walked back into the auditorium. He whispered in Sasori's ear,

"My parents want me to go out with them and Itachi's family, Itachi said he would pick me up in ten un." Sasori turned to the blonde,

"Ok, I don't want him hurting you because of me holding you back, please be safe." He wanted to kiss the blonde goodbye, but he wouldn't do it in front of the other students. Well, really he didn't want the blonde to go, but he knew Itachi would get angry. "Call me tonight and let me know everything is ok." Deidara nodded and head to the front of the school.

Like the punctual Uchiha he was, ten minutes rolled around and Itachi pulled up in his black Eclipse. Deidara stepped into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. Itachi leaned over to kiss him but Deidara pulled away. Deidara didnt want this mans lips on his. Itachi grabbed his chin roughly and stared angrily into the azure eye's, then kissed him roughly. Deidara didn't move, he didn't want the wrath of Itachi.

Itachi pulled away and drove, he was angry that the blonde didn't kiss him back, but he had to keep everything cool. He was going to be with his parents and Deidara's. always had to look good infront of them, right? Always want them to think you are the perfect child they think you are.

They pulled into the parking lot. Deidara didnt really care where they went to eat, after that kiss he wasn't really hungry. Itachi got out and opened the door for the blonde. Deidara stepped out and brushed the hair out of his face. Itachi shut the door and grabbed Deidara's hand. Deidara pulled away,

"Itachi…"

"I want them to know Dei." He bent down and nuzzled the blondes neck.

"Itachi, I'm not ready un!" He pulled out of the Uchiha's grip.

"We are telling them!"

"No!" Deidara nearly yelled. And like last time he felt a sting on his cheek and fell to the ground. Itachi picked him up by the collar,

"We are telling them how happy we are together." The Uchiha gritted through his teeth. He didnt like the way the blonde had been acting, infact it was starting to piss him off.

"No un! I'm not happy un." Itachi punched him, Itachi really punched Deidara. The blonde could feel tears poke at his eye's. What had gotten in to this man? thye used to be so close, now everything was breaking apart. How could that happen?

"Get in there now."

"No." Deidara screamed. Itachi threw him on the ground, and kicked him once in the stomach.

"Come one." Itachi turned to walk into the restaurant, Deidara made a break for it. Itachi turned in time to see a flash of blonde. He growled.

Deidara didn't know where he was going, his sight was blurred with tears. Why had Itachi done that, what had changed? Deidara stopped and gazed up at the twinkling stars. Not a care in the world, they were poking fun at him. They laughed in his face. If he could he would take everyone of those stars and burn them. Then laugh at their pain. What God had it out for him? Did he anger some unknown deity? He continued on his way, hoping his feet would lead him away from these mocking stars.

He glanced around where his feet lead him, the school? Why the school? Of all the places in the world why would he come to the school. A place of bullying, mocking, and pure evil!

"Deidara…" Oh that's why, the only good thing in the infernal place.

"Hi Danna un."

"What are you doing back here?" He stood in front of the blonde and gasped, "Dei you face again!" Deidara rubbed it. Great another bruise. Sasori reached forward, "You don't have to deal with this, please just tell someone."

"I cant Danna, I don't know why but I cant un." Sasori sighed,

"Ok, come home with me and when their dinner is over I will call them and bring you home." Deidara smiled, and hugged the bigger man.

"Thank you Danna un!" Sasori smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your house is so cute un!" Deidara stated as he walked through the little house.

"Go take a shower, clothes in bottom drawl, in the room on the right." Deidara smiled and skipped over to the room. Deidara looked through the room, it was covered in puppets, this must have been Sasori's art. Even though he didn't believe in eternal art, they were beautiful. He had to touch one just to make sure it wasn't real.

What was I thinking, bringing a student into my house, let alone one that that has a crazy boyfriend. And one that I love, arg, I have to call his parents and tell them, tell them everything. He wont like it but I have to. I will do it when he fall's asleep. Sasori thought. I'm risking everything, but I will for him.

**well heres another chapie, i cant remember if i uploaded anything last week, if i didnt sorry. i'm voulinteering at a haunted house now and that takes up all my week ends but other then that i hoped everyone who reads this story enjoys it R&R**


	8. Friends

**Ok everyone heres the next chapie, i think there's around two more chapies left, so soak it up. on and the sequel to High School lie is out, You should go check it out, you dont really have to read HSL but it might halpn you understand one part of it, but other then that it's not really needed. so go and enjoy!**

Deidara had gone to bed a hour ago. Sasori sat on the edge of the bed brushing the blonde hair, how could anyone hurt something this beautiful? He hated that Uchiha for doing this to the boy. He was an angel sent from heaven, why would someone hurt an angel? He looked at the clock, 8:00, Dei's parents would be worried by now, he better call them. He picked up the phone, and dialed their number. He watched the blonde as the phone ringed,

"Hello?" She sounded shook up,

"Hello Mrs. Iwai, this is your sons dance teacher Mr. Akasuna. I found Deidara out in the parking lot after Itachi picked him up. I decided to take him home. No don't worry, he is perfectly safe." He got up and walked to the door and stood in the doorway. "Do you know about him and Itachi?"

"I know they are really close friends…"

"I know you would like to hear this from you son, but I don't want to see him get hurt any more."

"What do you mean?"

"Him and Itachi have been going out for a while. They did something's Deidara's upset about, and ever since then Itachi had been hitting Deidara. I guess you could call it relationship abuse." Sasori looked in at the sleeping blonde, "He has a bruised cheek and nose, and maybe one on his stomach."

"Why didn't he tell us this thing?" He could hear the blonde's mother close to crying, she was trying to be strong.

"Itachi was threatening him too. I really wish you would have heard it from him inste…"

"No thank you for telling us, can you bring him home."

"He's sleeping, but I can wake him…

"No, that's fine, thank you so much."The phone went dead. Sasori sighed, he felt as if he had betrayed Deidara by telling his parents, but it was for the best, right? He walked back into the room and laid down behind the blonde. He wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. Deidara snuggled closer to the older man. Sasori smiled and pulled the covers closering around the sleeping form. He kissed the blondes temple,

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara turned over in bed, he knew he had felt Sasori with him last night, but where was he now? The blonde rolled out of bed and walked down the hallway. He found the red head in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon. Deidara walked up behind the older man and wrapped his arms around him,

"Good morning Danna un."

"How can you always be cheerful?"

"Well, when you walk downstairs and see the person you love, how can you not be cheerful un?" Sasori turned and kissed him, then handed him food.

"Hurry up and eat, we have fifteen minutes to get to school, I let you sleep in." Deidara took the food and scarfed it down. Sasori looked on amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori locked the door, and turned to the blonde,

"Kiss me." Deidara leaned up and kissed him,

"Why'd you have me do that un?"

"If they saw that at school I would get fired." The blondes smile fell, he didn't want to think of that. He didn't want to think that he could get his Danna fired. Sasori cupped the blondes face, "Don't frown koi, it's not fitting." Deidara smiled.

They got to school and headed to the dance room,

"Dance with me Danna un!" Deidara said as he bounced to the middle of the floor. Sasori smirked, how could he resist the blonde? He walked to the middle with him and they began to dance.

"Do you know tango?" Deidara smiled and nodded at the question. Sasori smirked as their dance turned into the tango. The dance soon came to and end, Sasori dipped the blonde. Eye's met and everything felt right, that thing that had been missing was there. They had found everything they were looking for in that other person. Sasori leaned down at the same time Deidara leaned up. Their lips connected. Sasori stood them up right, and pulled the blonde closer.

Deidara locked his arms around his Danna's neck burring his hands in the firry hair. They pulled away flushed and panting,

"Your beautiful Dei…" Sasori leaned down and kissed the hollow of the blondes neck.

"Konan, your bleeding." Sasori and Deidara jumped apart from each other and turned to look at the small group.

"Your fuckers!"

"Hidan what are you doing up here?" The red head asked.

"Well I followed you and blondie to this fucking place, then I found the others outside, they fucking followed me."

"Why are you holding her nose?" Sasori asked, looking at the blue haired woman.

"She's a major Yaoi fan un."

"So what did you two do last night?" Konan asked with a nasally voice.

"How did you know I was with him last night un?"

"Your mom called around frantic, said you ran away from dinner last night." Pein butted in, tilting Konnans head back to stop the bleeding.

"Oh crap I never called her un!" Deidara dug in his pocket for his cell phone, Sasori grabbed his hand,

"It's ok, I called them last night when you fell asleep, they know you were with me." Deidara sighed in relief. They all sat in the small room and talked till the bell sounded. The kids ran out of the room and headed to their classes.

"They really like you un." Deidara stated. Sasori had always kept to his self, this was the first time he had ever been around people, and he liked it.

**awww sasori with people, hey that kinda sounds like me... all well, ok so i hoped everyone enjoyed. R&R and i wont cut off my hands so i cant type anymore XP**


	9. Truth Hurts

**Ok here's the deal. I finally get over my ex, and start falling for someone else. He's sweet, and slightly weird, and best of all, actually wants to go out with me, which he has told me numerous times. I think things are going great, until last night I found out he is dating someone. Thanks for telling me this, just let me fall for you when your with someone else. Now I'm going through my depression stage again, and worst of all, I have to see him this weekend, and every weekend to come. And to top that off after I found out he had a gf I text him telling him that I like him, and would have waited for him if he went into the marines. Awkward, right? I knew I never should have trust someone again, I knew I never should have left my heart open again. But they say people learn from mistakes, apparently I don't. well thanks to those who have read this. R&R**

Deidara sat in his second hour class, things were going great. His friends got along well with Sasori and to say the least they excepted their relationship. Deidara finished his work and stared out the window.

"Deidara Iwaii, to the Principles office ASAP!" The intercom shouted. The class turned to the blonde who rose from his seat and left the room. Why am I being called to the principles office? I haven't done anything un. Deidara thought as he stepped into the office. His mom, dad, Itachi, Itachi's parents and Sasori sat in front of Principle Tsunade.

"Please take a seat Deidara." The lady motioned to a chair. Deidara glanced around confused,

"What's going on un?"

"It has came to our attention that you have been in a abusive relationship." Deidara bit his lip, and glanced at Itachi, "We would like to know if this is true. We have someone who says he has seen some of the affects," She motioned to Sasori, "Deidara…?" Deidara glanced at Itachi again who glared at him.

"No, no I have not un." He keep his eye's on the ground, he hated lying, but he didn't know any other way to get around Itachi's wrath.

"Deidara." Sasori said.

"No, I'm in a wonderful relationship with Itachi un, now can I please go back to class, we are learning something important for the finals…"

"Deidara, we take pride in our school, we don't want people getting hurt. So if you are being hurt in anyway please tell us, we want what's best for our student body." Deidara kept his eye's down, "May I ask the rest of you to leave for a little bit, I want some alone time with him." Everyone headed to the door, Itachi gave the blonde one last glare before closing the door behind him.

Deidara turned back to the woman,

"Deidara, please, if something is going on, tell us." Deidara bit his quivering lip. He wanted to tell them, but Itachi would get angry. He could tell he had hurt Sasori when he lied. And hurting Sasori hurt him more than anything Itachi could ever do to him.

"Me and Itachi have been friends for a long time. He had liked me all that time, but when Sasori asked me to stay after to help with the musical he got jealous because I was spending time with him un. One day me and Sasori got into a fight about our beliefs. I asked Itachi to come over, things happened but I regretted it. I told Itachi that and he got angry, after that he smacked me. Sasori found the bruise and started to worry, I told him not to say anything un.

"After that I tried to avoid him. He came to pick me up one night to go to eat with our parents. We got to the place, I didn't want to tell my parents we were going out un. He threatened me, I told him no again, he threw me on the ground and kicked and punched me. I ran away. I ended up back at school. Sasori found me, he took me to his house, and called my parents un."

Tsunade nodded, "Show me any marks you have." Deidara moved the hair out of his eye, then pulled his shirt up. The woman nodded again. "Go get the others please." The blonde nodded and fetched the others.

"Deidara told me the truth. Itachi, you will be suspended for a week, and you will have a no contact order for Deidara. If Deidara feels the need, he can press charges. This school look's down upon any anything that reflects badly on us…"

"How does it feel about a teacher and student relationship?" The raven asked.

"If we found anything like that we would have to take serious actions." Itachi pulled out a envelope and threw it on the teachers desk. Tsunade opened them. There was a picture of Deidara and Sasori walking out of Sasori's house, one of Sasori caressing the blondes face, and one of them wrapped in each others arms kissing. Tsunade looked up at them,

"This is unacceptable! Sasori, you should know better! Worst of all, you took advantage of a mentally stressed student!" Sasori said nothing, Deidara glanced at the red head, then back at the principle,

"He did not take advantage of me un! If anything he helped me!"

"Shut your mouth young man, because you are under aged you get none of the wrath. But him, he knows better! If your parents find it fitting he can be charged and thrown in jail, and even if they don't press charges he is still fired, I have a strong urge to ban him from teaching. But above all that, he is not allowed to come with in a hundred feet of you as long as you are under aged. Am I understood?"

"He should not be punished, everything was my fault un! I was needy! He was just a gentle person who cared. I took…"

"Enough, you will be suspended for a week too. Now, I want everyone out of my office, I need Advil…" Everyone got up to leave. Itachi's mom walked up to Deidara,

"Honey, I'm sorry about everything you have been through, believe me Itachi is not going to get off easy from this."

"Please don't be to hard on him, it was my fault un…"

"Dei, honey, don't blame yourself, most abuse victims say that, I'm really sorry." Deidara watched as the Uchiha family left. Deidara turned to his parents,

"I can stand that you are gay, but with a older man!" His father went off.

"Dad he's only six years older then me un!"

"I don't care, I don't want you near him."

"Can we discuss this at home?" His mom asked. They headed out the door.

Sasori watched as the Uchiha family left, he really felt bad for Itachi in a way, but he was mad as hell at him. He turned his attention to the blonde. He was arguing with his parents. They soon headed to the door. He sighed. He was going to make everything right, even if he didn't know how.

**Sasori what are you going to do you? El gasp! Hehe R&R they are always loved, oh and there is only one more chapie left. So soak in what you can.**


	10. Dont Cry

**Ok ya'll this is the last installment of Dance With Me so enjoy.**

"Dad, he care's about me un!"

"I don't give a shit if he is a millionaire, I don't want you with him!"

"Digi, I think you should give it a chance…"

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't want him near that man!"

"Why, why don't you want me near him!? I love him un." tears ran down the blondes face. Couldn't they see that he really did love this man? They were screaming at each other over the coffee table. The only thing keeping Deidara from strangling his dad. His mom sat on the couch, she didn't want her family to fall apart. And she didn't really care who her son loved as long as that person loved him back and would take care of him.

"You're a man not a woman! You should get a girlfriend and start a family. I don't approve of man sex!"

"I can start a family with him, and what if we have already had man sex, what are you going to do then un? Maybe I like having things shoved up my ass!" Deidara could see the blood boiling in his father. He was pushing every button he could.

"It's bad enough to have a gay son, but a gay son who is submissive!"

"Dad I love him, isn't that enough un?" Deidara was starting to lose hope, this fight had been going on for two hours now. He was already loosing his voice form screaming so much. But his tears were still wet. Deidara's knees got weak, and he dropped to the ground. His mother rushed to him,

"Digi, I think that's enough…" Deidara gripped his mom's shirt and cried into it. Why couldn't his dad understand, his mom did? Digi stormed up the stairs just as the phone rang. His mom kissed him on the head and went to the phone. Deidara spent that time cleaning himself up.

"Deidara honey, it's for you."

"I don't want to talk to anyone un."

"I think you want to talk to this one." Deidara looked at her, she smiled. Deidara ran to the phone,

"Sasori un!"

"Hello Dei."

"Why did you call un?"

"Dei…this isn't easy…" Deidara felt his heart stop. No, Sasori cant do this, whatever he was going to do couldn't be good for the blonde. "I wanted to tell you that for your own good, I'm moving to Hichimaku…"

"Danna, no that's ten hours away un…" Deidara could feel tears poking at his eyes.

"Dei it's for your own good. I will call you occasionally, and as soon as you turn eighteen I will come and get you. Dei please stop crying, it's only two and half more years." Sasori could feel his heart break as he spoke those words. He knew that was a long time, but he had to stay strong for the blonde. Deidara sunk to the floor again.

"If nothing take me with you un, please…"

"Deidara you know that can get us both in trouble, please be strong…" Deidara could hear the crowd at the airport behind him, along with the air ports name. "Deidara I love you so much, please be strong for me?" he could hear the red heads voice crack.

"I love you too Danna, I'll try…" the phone went dead. Deidara broke off into another round of tears. Everything had broke apart in one day. Not even one day, just four hours! If that wasn't enough to kill someone the fact of losing the one you love was enough.

"What's wrong honey?"

"S-Sasori's….he's l-leaving un." his mom smiled a sad smile.

"Where is he at now?"

"Himikimi airport un." his mom grabbed the keys and pulled her son to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at the air port in no time, it was easy to find because it was the only one around. Deidara ran out of the car and into the port. He looked around frantically to find the Hichimaku port. Deidara was starting to loose hope, before the lights flashed drawing his attention to it. He could see red hair over the crowd. He ran as fast as he feet would carry him.

He ran through the people. Almost knocking over a few. They gave him angry shouts and waved their fist. But he didn't care the only thing he cared about was reaching the red head before he boarded. Deidara took one last jump and tackled Sasori. Said red head turn and looked at the mass of blonde hair over his shoulder.

"Danna please don't leave…"

"Dei…" Deidara pulled away from Sasori and looked at him. Tears welled up in his blue eyes.

"If nothing please…please take me with you un."

"I will, when your eighteen, your parents have no control over you then." He cupped the blondes cheek, "Dei I love you so much, but sometimes the people move away, but their hearts are still together." Deidara leaned into the touch, he knew Sasori was right, he just didn't want it to happen to him. Sasori leaned down and gently brushed the blondes lips. He smiled one last time at Deidara before walking away.

Deidara watched as the red head walked away into the terminal. Deidara bit his lip, it was so hard watching the one you love go.

"Danna…" Sasori turned at his name. Deidara ran at him and collided their lips. Sasori locked his arms around Deidara's small waist as the blonde locked his hands in the red hair. Sasori didn't even have to ask, the blonde opened his mouth and let him in. Their tongues danced. Neither one of them wanted this to end.

"Sir, you need to board now." Sasori pulled away and nodded at the woman.

"I love you Dei…"

"I love you too Sasori un." Sasori walked out to his plane. Deidara watched from the windows as he took the steps one at a time. His heart beat in his chest faster as the plane started down the runway. In a brief moment the massive metal bird took to the sky. Deidara could feel tears at his eyes. Everything ended so fast. He stood their for a moment before whipping the tears from his eyes.

He would be strong for Sasori, if nothing else, he would give him that. It was only two and half years. He would keep hope. He would wait till the next time Sasori and him danced together. Just two bodies, two minds, and one heart.

**Ok that is the end of Dance With Me. I know it left off for a sequel, but I have really lost interest in writing fan fictions. I guess it's my life getting to me again. I've been working on a story that really holds my attention, so I want to work on it, it's supposed to be a book. And to top that off I have about ten art projects I have to do in about three weeks so I have a lot of work. But if I get bored enough I will write a sequel. I don't know how long it might be but whatever R&R they are always loved and might get my fanfic juices going again!**

**Shades**


End file.
